


Like Real Men Do

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gavin’s Dad, Gen, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Trans Gavin Reed, past transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Gavin is taking Nines home with him for the long weekend, but his father is a little less than receptive to his son’s budding relationship. Gavin wants to let it slide in the name of peacekeeping, but Nines has other ideas.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Like Real Men Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squareclaire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=squareclaire).



> The character Pops is shared with SquareClaire lol. I hope you guys enjoy :)   
> Remember to comment!

“Oh come one, he’s not that bad!” Gavin huffed, crossing his arms and studiously examining his shoes. “I’m sure you’ll do fine. He… just wants what’s best for me, that’s all! It’s how dads are.” 

Right now, they stood outside of Gavin’s father’s house. Nines, reluctantly, had agreed to accompany Gavin on a long weekend visit. 

Nines wasn’t so sure. While Gavin loved his “Pops”, the details Nines had gleaned were far from promising. Pops was an “old-fashioned man”, who knew “what’s what”, and also was not entirely comfortable with Gavin dating another man. The last bit had been imparted to him in a rush, with a plea from Gavin to not press the issue too much. It seemed Pops wasn’t afraid of “rearranging teeth” of anyone who “messed with his little angel (before marriage)”. 

Nines certainly wasn’t above rearranging the teeth of a father who had reverted Gavin for two years for being transgender. Of course, Nines was under Gavin’s order to do no such thing, given that Pops had “changed his tune”. Nines wondered if Pops was under the same jurisdiction. 

As the thoughts whirled around Nines head like a tornado crossed with a hurricane, Gavin knocked twice on the door. With his other hand now free, Nines reached out and grabbed it. Gavin gave him a healthy squeeze back. 

The house was small, what a human would call cute, and located out in the suburbs. A bit cookie-cutter, the only difference from the neighbors being a rangy patch of vegetables fighting for air along the front beds of the house. Pops was practical, Nines could concede. 

The door swung open at the third knock, Gavin swept up in a whirlwind into Pops’ arms, hand yanked away from Nines’. 

The man was taller than Gavin by a good few inches, with strong arms and and broad shoulders, and close-cropped hair a few shades darker than Gavin’s own. Other than that, he looked eerily similar to Gavin. 

“Hey there kiddo!” Pops growled, securing a hand under Gavin even as the man squirmed. “Long time no see!” He said between kisses to Gavin’s cheeks. 

“Hey! Put me doooown!” Gavin laughed. “I’m an adult!” 

“No can do, honey. You’re still my little boy, right?” Pops shifted, Gavin scrabbling so his hands held tight to his father’s back. “And who’s this? A friend of yours? Come on in, I have cookies and beer in the kitchen. All a man could ever ask for.”

Pops had half turned before Nine could think of a reply. Had Gavin not told him about them? 

“Pops… that’s my boyfriend.” Wide green eyes met Nines from over Pops’ back. Like Gavin was watching a train wreck he couldn’t quite stop. 

“Boyfriend. Of course. Musta slipped your old man’s mind.” Pops huffed, in a manner similar to the expression Gavin made when the precinct was out of coffee, or when it was raining and he hadn’t brought a jacket. The resemblance would have been cute, if not for the situation. 

“You were taking us to the kitchen?” Nines smiled thinly. 

“Yeah, Uhh, why don’t you take your… partner to the living room? And get all nice and settled in.” He guided Gavin to the floor, giving his ass a healthy pay before splitting off to the kitchen. 

“Yes, Pops.” Gavin nodded. 

“Not that bad?” Nines mouthed. 

Gavin gave him a pained smile. “Cmon, tin can. I’ll show you the den.” Gavin took his hand, pulling him down the hallway. 

The room had two large, plush couches, with a fireplace facing one of them and a flatscreen facing the other. “Fire or TV?”

“Whatever makes you most comfortable.” 

Gavin plopped onto the couch in front of the TV, hooking a baby blue throw blanket and unraveling it onto himself. “He’ll want to watch a movie or something, most likely. Sides, it’s easier than talking.”

“I suppose so.” Nines sat next to him, leaning so their sides touched. 

Five minutes later, Pops appeared with three beers, and three plates piled high with buffalo wings and French fries. “Thought I’d set out some real food; god knows Gavin would be content to gorge his poor belly on sweets.” He dipped in between the couch and the table, Nines sliding away from Gavin to provide him room to place things. That was a mistake. 

As soon as the food hit the table, Pops plopped in between him and Gavin. “Pops!” Gavin huffed. 

“What? Your old man has to sit somewhere.”

“I wanted to sit next to Nines…” 

Pops smirked. “Alright, alright, kiddo. Have what you want.” He reached out, tugging a confused Gavin onto his lap. 

“Hey!” Gavin giggled. Nines had hardly heard a sound like that come out of the Detective. 

“What? You can see your little partner just fine from up here, now can’t you?” Pops chuckled, pinching Gavin’s side. Gavin snorted, but accepted a placation of his wings and fries. 

While Pops switched on the TV while they are, he kept it at low volume, instead focusing on questions for Gavin. How he was doing, if he had caught any “bad guys” lately, how Hank and Ben were faring, and if he had met any nice ladies recently. 

Gavin winced at that one, and quickly changed the subject. Only a few of Pops’ questions addressed Nines. 

Halfway through the conversation, Pops hand wandered under Gavin’s shirt. Nines eyes narrowed. 

The fingers traced right under Gavin’s ribs, Pops frowning. “You wearing your special shirt right now, sweetie?” 

“Uh huh. Why?”

“For how long?”

Gavin went red, and he looked at his hands. “O-only since breakfast, Pops. S’not a big deal.” 

“How many hours, Gavin?” Pops looked ready to wag his finger at Gavin. 

“Just eight… and a half.” 

“Gavin! You know you could hurt your poor ribs. Go change right now.” Pops patted Gavin’s ass, attempting to gently push him off of his lap. 

“But Pops! It’s… I don’t-“

“You know the rules. Or will I have to confiscate it from you afterwards, too?” 

Gavin froze. “But Dad…” 

“No butts. Take it off, or it’s no dessert and your rump over my lap.” 

Gavin sniffled. It was like Nines was watching a car crash. The man jerked from his father’s lap, leaving the room too quickly to call it a walk. Once Gavin was gone, he turned the volume up on the TV, staring at the screen. 

“He’s not a child, you do realize.”

“He’s my child. You don’t have kids, Nines. You wouldn’t understand.”

So he did remember some of what Gavin had told him. “And he’s certainly not your doll.”

“Do you think I like doing that?” Pops whipped around. Red rimmed his eyes. “He hurts himself if I don’t intervene! Would a real man sit by while someone they loved hurt themselves?” Even sitting, he tried to hulk over Nines. 

Nines returned his stare. He wasn’t afraid of Pops. “A real man would realize you’re hurting him even more. He’s not a pet. Or a child. He’s a living, breathing, adult. Has it never crossed your mind that the only reason he hurts himself is because the alternative is worse?” Is eyes remained locked with Pops’ until the man looked away. 

“I didn’t think-“

“That’s it. Because you don’t think, right? You just control him. A real man would understand what Gavin really needs.” Nines drew back, too, watching the TV program in stony silence. 

When Gavin returned, he was in pajamas, ones just a bit too young for his age. He didn’t look at Pops, instead climbing into Nines lap and planting his face against his chest. Nines tried not to look pleased. 

“Hey Gav.” Pops said quietly. “You good, kiddo?” 

“No.” Gavin whined. Nines briskly rubbed his back. 

“I’m… sorry. For snapping. I just worry about you, sometimes. I don’t want to see you hurt. Not again.” 

Gavin peeked up from Nines shirt. Pops took that as a sign to continue. “I know I’m stubborn as a mule, and about as enjoyable as an ass, sometimes. … Most of the time. But… thanks for sticking around with me, kiddo. It means a lot.” 

“It’s ok, Pops.” Gavin mumbled. “You’re just lookin out for me.” 

Pops stood up with a grunt. “No… don’t think that makes it ok.” He mumbled. “How about some cookies, kid? For you and that new boyfriend of yours?”

Gavin smiled. “Please. Dad. Would mean the world to me.” 

“Alright, baby boy. Anything for you.” Pops stood up, placing a kiss on the top of Gavin’s head, and ruffling Nines hair (before the android could duck away) before going. 

It wasn’t perfect, but it was a start.


End file.
